


Elements: Dark

by VisceralComa



Series: Elements [5]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: The darkness of sleep torments De Sardet in the days following his death.





	Elements: Dark

There was fear in the abyss of sleep. In the dark, in the shadow, in the unknown.

De Sardet found this terror again and again in the embrace of a death like slumber following the passing of Constantin.

Yet she chased sleep as she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and pretend none of it happened.

For the moment she plunged into slumber, her mind filled with his voice.

_“What a shame.” _He spoke to her in her dreams as she held him, dying. Her hand coated in his Malichor thick blood and the eerie glow of his eyes died with his life.

She woke up more exhausted than when she went to sleep. Each time she stumbled out of her tent and pushed onwards to visit each clan that Constantin had attacked. Each time her legs grew sluggish until she was met with that same darkness.

But this time his voice was replaced by another. A warm fatherly one and a cool hand to her forehead. It painted shadows across her mind of a woman she’d never seen, of a smile even in the darkness of a cell, of her mother.

She woke to Petrus brushing her hair back and recalling his memories of her mother.

“You’re rather ill equipped to hide your turmoil, my child. Come sleep more. The island affairs can wait another day.” He tucked the blanket around her and once again told her stories in the darkness of the tent. His hand gentle and when he ran out of memories he prayed.

There was fear in the darkness but there was always comfort. Especially for his child.


End file.
